Tag, You're It!
by ladylark77
Summary: What happens when a Potion's master is bored and a boy offers himself up as the entertainment. HP/SS/RL threesome.


I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I am just borrowing them for a little while, and promise to return them in one piece.

I do hope that those of you who read this story enjoy it. If you do, Please let me know.

Many thanks to my Beta, KnightmareShad. Thank you. all remaining mistakes are my own.

**Tag, You're It**

"Betcha can't catch me!" Harry teased as he came running through the living room of the flat he shared with his two lovers.

Severus and Remus were sitting reading, and both looked up to see a naked Harry running past.

Remus looked at a loss for words. When he looked over at Sev, it was to see a gleam in his eyes. Remus looked back at Harry running through again, without a bit of clothing on, his cock bobbing up and down in time with the speed of his running.

Remus started when he heard Sev throw a hex at their younger lover. It wasn't anything serious, just a mild stinging hex. There was a small yelp from Harry when the hex glanced off his firm bottom.

Remus knew there was a smile on his face when he saw that the small sting had an effect on Harry, evident by the slight hardening of his cock.

Harry kept running into the next room. When he made his next pass through the room in which his older lovers were sitting, it was to Severus throwing another stinging hex, toward his cock this time, and Remus sitting there with a slightly crooked grin and looking like he should have his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth with drool on his chin.

This time the hex hit its mark and Harry stopped in his tracks and fell the floor with a small thud. The sting from the first hex that had struck his bottom had turned him on to the point of making him a bit hard. The second hex, striking the intended target, had him hard in record time and unable to form a coherent thought.

As Harry fell to the floor, Severus was there to meet him. When he saw that the hex had the desired effect on the young man, he looked over his shoulder to where Remus was watching.

Remus looked content just watching the two on the floor. Severus saw that he had shifted on the couch where he had a better angle to reach his own hardening cock.

Severus turned back to Harry to deliver a kiss to those delicate lips that he loved so well. As their lips met, Sev heard a moan from Remus' direction.

Severus knew that Remus liked to watch sometimes, so he decided to give him the show that he wanted. Sev broke the kiss with Harry to lay the already unclothed young man on the floor. Severus started feathering kisses down Harry's neck, and made his way quickly to his chest. When he took a nipple into his mouth, Harry moaned and arched his back off the floor. Another moan could be heard from Remus.

Severus then trailed kisses down the youth's stomach to the delicious looking cock that waited for attention. There was already moisture gathering on the tip, and Sev licked it off. He smiled to himself when he heard the moan come from two directions this time.

He knew he was in a position where Remus could see everything that was going on. Sev turned his attention back to the cock that was waiting for something to happen.

Remus moaned again when he watched Harry's cock disappear into Sev's mouth. Harry seemed to be past the point of coherent thought; all that came from him was harsh breathing and an almost steady hum.

Now, Remus almost wished he was down there to join the fun, but he knew that there could be just as much fun watching those two giving and receiving pleasure.

As Remus watched Severus' head move up and down, giving Harry what he needed, he moved his own hand up and down his own hard cock. Remus watched as Severus then moved one of his hands from supporting him to undo a couple of buttons, so that he could bring himself pleasure while he satisfied the young man below him.

Harry's hips started lifting off the floor as Sev picked up speed. Remus could tell both of his lovers were close to climaxing. He sped up the movements of his own hand to bring his own orgasm closer.

The only thing that Harry knew was that he needed to come soon, or he would explode.

Severus couldn't think of many other things right now that he would rather be doing than giving his younger lover the pleasure he was seeking.

He started to move his head up and down faster and at the same time, starting to suck on his cock a bit more. His cheeks hollowed out a bit with the force of his sucking.

When Sev heard the sounds coming from Harry, he knew that the younger man was ready to orgasm. He sped up the movements on his own cock.

When Harry finally came, Sev started to swallow. When there was nothing else to swallow, he griped his own cock a bit harder to pull his own orgasm from himself. He moaned loud enough that he did not hear the moan echoing from the couch from his other lover.

Harry was the first one to come back to himself. He took in the pale, dark haired man still laying one the floor resting between his spread legs, then he looked to see Remus with his head resting against the back of the couch.

Harry watched as Remus raised his head to take in the sight of the two spent men lying on the floor. Then he looked at Harry and smiled, conveying all the love he felt to the younger man.

Harry grinned back at Remus and said, "Maybe we should try this little game of tag again sometime. Next time, someone else can be 'it,' tho."

Remus just grinned at the young man while there was a muttered, "brat," that came from Severus.


End file.
